NCP Car Park
The NCP Car Park is an interior featured in ''The Getaway''. It is located in Chinatown, just down the road from the Siu Fung Restaurant. It is an underground car park with a total of six different levels. The entrance to the car park is first briefly seen in Taxi for Mr Chai?, after Mark Hammond drops off the dead body of Johnny Chai outside the Siu Fung. In the following mission, Out of the Frying Pan, he drives past the car park in his escapes from the Triads. However, the car park is only seen here and not entered. It is not properly seen until the mission, Painting the Town Red. After the attack by the police and Frank Carter at the Yardie depot in St. Saviour's, the Yardies blame the Triads for having tipped off the police about it's location. In order to get revenge, an army of Yardies arrive at Chinatown to attack the Triads outside the Siu Fung. A massive gang battle erupts between the two gangs and the entire street becomes a blood bath. Frank Carter arrives along with other police officers and they take out the Yarides and Triads involved in the war. After the street is cleared, it is discovered that the Yardies and Triads have fled into the nearby NCP car park to continue the battle. The police warn Frank about going in and say he should wait for SO19 backup, but Frank decides to enter by himself and finish the gang war. Frank enters the underground car park and discovers the two gangs fighting with each other. They are firing AK47's and even throwing molotovs at each other. The two gangs take cover behind the cars in the car park, making it more difficult for the other gang to get a direct hit on them. Frank takes out the Yardies and Triads on the first level and slowly makes his way through the car park taking out the gangsters. After he gets to the third level, backup SO19 officers arrive with MP5's to assist Frank and the Yardies are all taken care of. Frank then continues to take out the Triads on the final levels and eventually makes it to the sixth level and finishes off the Triads, bringing an end to the gang war. At the start of the following mission, Escort Duty, Frank and the police officers collect evidence and put the captured Yardies and Triads in police cars to be taken away. Suddenly, Clive McCormack arrives and shouts at Frank in the car park, accusing him of putting innocent people's lives at risk. Frank is annoyed by this, but is then ordered to assist in Jake's prison transfer. Frank walks off while McCormack gets a phone call from Charlie Jolson. The two of them confirm the arrangements for Jake's breakout and Charlie wants McCormack to make sure it goes smoothly. McCormack agrees and then gets into his car to drive off from the car park. The car park is not seen again. It can still be seen in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. Although it was badly damaged at the end of the events of the gang war, it's likely it was cleaned up and secured by the police. It would then reopened to the public at a later date. Mission Appearences *Taxi for Mr Chai? *Out of the Frying Pan *Painting the Town Red *Escort Duty Category:Interiors